Agreement
by Realcb
Summary: Chanyeol itu seorang composer, Ia sangat pandai menciptakan lirik dalam sebuah lagu. Karena sering kali di isukan dengan para gadis, kedua orang tua nya memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera menikah. Read more../ ChanBaek/GS .
1. Chapter 1

**Agreement.**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Drama, Natural.**

 **Summary :**

 **Chanyeol itu seorang composer, Ia sangat pandai menciptakan lirik dalam sebuah lagu. Karena sering kali di isukan dengan para gadis, kedua orang tua nya memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera menikah.**

.

.

.

.

Bucheon pagi hari menjelang siang, Terlihat seorang gadis mungil nan cantik sedang merapikan beberapa pakaian nya.

" Kau yakin akan pergi ke Seoul Baek? "

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. " Aku yakin Soo.. ". Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kalau Kau ingin membatalkan niat bodohmu itu. Putuskan sekarang! " .

" Apa yang Kau katakan Soo? Aku hanya khawatir padamu dan Jongin selama Aku tak ada dirumah ini".

" Ap-apa yang Kau fikirkan? Aishhh~ Kau benar benar.. ". Kyungsoo berpura pura terlihat seperti sedang ingin melempar sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

" Hahaha.. ". Baekhyun bergelak tawa meledek Kyungsoo. " Aku hanya bercanda Soo tenanglah, Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus menerus ". Ia menghela nafas sesaat. " Aku merasa jika kehadiranku dirumahmu hanya merepotkan mu dan membuatmu semakin susah saja Soo. Maafkan aku.. "

" YA! Apa yang Baru saja Kau katakan, Kau- ya Tuhan ". gadis bermata besar itu tampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabat nya itu. " Dengarkan Aku Byun Baekhyun, Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Jika Kau berpikiran seperti itu Aku akan benar benar memukul pantatmu. "

Grep.

Baekhyun tiba tiba memeluk sahabat terbaiknya itu. " Aku menyayangimu, Kau sungguh sungguh teman terbaik sekaligus pacar yang ideal untukku Soo "

" Ya! Segeralah mencari kekasih Baek, aku tidak mau disangka tidak normal ketika bersamamu. Aku sudah mempunyai Jongin asal Kau tahu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo seraya menampilkan eyesmile andalannya.

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

 _\- " Kau harus segera menikah Chanyeol, sebelum para penggosip itu membuat berita yang tidak tidak tentangmu dengan para gadis itu" -_

" Aishhhh~ aku benar benar bisa gila! "

Pria bersurai cokelat dan sedikit ikal itu mengacak lembaran kertas yang ada dimeja kesayangannya itu.

" Sepertinya Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini ".

.

.

.

" _Baekhyun ah_ \- jaga dirimu baik baik, Aku tidak mau nanti disana Kau kelaparan dan menjadi seseorang yang tampak kurus dan lusuh Baek ".

" Apa apaan Kau ini, Kau terlalu berlebihan Soo. "

sret.

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang tidak mau kehilangan anak bungsunya. " Kalau terjadi apaapa, segera hubungi Aku. Mengerti? ".

" Yes sir.. " Ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum riang menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Ya sudah, kereta sudah tiba Baek. ayo cepat Kau pergi ". Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu.

" Kau mengusirku? ". Baekhyun berjalan mundur sambil mendorong tas koper mininya.

" Byun Baekhyun tidak usah bermain main oke? "

" Baiklah.. sampai jumpa Kyung, titip salamku pada Jongin nee. Byee.. ". Baekhyun berjalan dan berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya.

" Hati-hati dijalan, kabari Aku jika sudah sampai ". Balas teriaknya.

" OKE! "

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan segera masuk kedalam kereta menuju Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol merupakan seorang composer terkenal, umurnya sudah menginjak sekitaran 25 Tahun. Ia terlihat menatap lembaran kertas yang tergeletak berantakan dimana mana.

Drrrrrtt.

Ponsel lelaki itu tiba tiba berdering, Ia kemudian menekan tombol jawab dan langsung menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada daun telinga kanannya.

" Ibu tenang saja, Aku akan pulang kerumah dan membawa calon menantu untuk ibu dan juga.. ayah. "

Pip.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana, Pria itu dengan tidak sopannya mematikan sepihak panggilan itu.

" Ini benar benar sudah keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa mereka memaksaku untuk segera menikah ".

Chanyeol meraih jaketnya asal dan segera pergi keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul** , Kota dimana yang Baekhyun benar benar ingin Ia datangi. Dan see sekarang Ia sudah sampai di kota tersebut.

" Akhirnya Aku sampai jugaa.. ". Ia merentangkan tangannya dan kemudian turun dari kereta itu seraya mendorong asal koper yang Ia bawa.

" Aku harus segera mencari alamat bibi Kim. "

Gadis mungil itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat pemberhentian kereta. Ia melirik

sana sini seraya mententeng secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat lengkap bibi kim tinggal.

Syuutt.

Angin bertiup kencang.

Membuat kertas yang Baekhyun pegang terbang seketika.

" Ya Tuhan, kertasku.. "

Baekhyun mengejar kemana arah kertas itu terbawa angin. Ia sedikit berlari dengan meninggalkan koper yang Ia bawa dibelakang. Hanya ponsel nya saja yang setia ada digenggamannya.

Selama beberapa menit Baekhyun mencari kertas itu, dan..

Hilang sudah kertas yang sangat penting untuk Baekhyun.

" Ini gawat ". Gumamnya seorang. " Jika kertas itu hilang, bagaimana bisa Aku pergi kerumah bibi kim. "

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. Ia membalikan badannya bermaksud untuk kembali ketempat asal dimana koper.. " Ah koperku! ". Ia panik seketika.

Belum sempat Baekhyun pergi untuk mencari kopermya. Ia melihat segerombolam pria dengan tampang menakutkan mendekat ke arahnya. Ah bodohnya Baekhyun, Ia baru sadar jika Ia sedang berada ditempat yang terbilang sepi.

 _Oke tenang Baekhyun, tenang._

" Si-siapa Kalian? ". Baekhyun berjalan mundur karena merasa ketakutan dengan tiga orang pria jahat didepannya itu.

" Berikan Ponselmu ". Ucap salah seorang yang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut ungu plus memakai bandana itu.

" A-aku tidak mau. " Baekhyun terbata-bata.

tuhan, sungguh Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

" Paksa saja dia bos, Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak. " uca pria lainnya yang tidak kalah seram dengan pria berambut ungu tadi.

" Jangan mendekat kumohon. Aku hanya gadis miskin yang tidak punya apa apa, percayalah padaku. " Buliran air mata sudah menumpuk dikelopak mata gadis itu.

" Tidak usah banyak biacara Kau, hey kalian cepat paksa dia dan ambil ponselnya. "

" Baik bos. "

Ketika kedua pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. dan akan mengambil alih ponsel miliknya yang ada digenggamannya. Hampir sedikit lagi pria itu mnyentuh tubuh gadis itu. Namun..

" TOLONGGG AKUUUUU! " Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan berteriak seraya memegang erat kedua pundaknya sendiri.

Puk.

 _Ahh.. malaikat penolong datang_.

Seseorang tiba tiba melempar sebuah batu kecil ke arah pria yang akan menerkam Baekhyun.

Lemparan tadi membuat ketiga pria itu menolehkan kepalanya sekilas pada lelaki yang menatapnya sinis dari arah jauh.

" Aku fikir hanya banci saja yang beraninya pada seorang wanita ". Pria jangkung bersurai kriting coklat itu Memandanhg remeh pada ketiga pria dihadapannya.

" K-Kau Park Cha-Chanyeol? "

" Pergilah.. " pria jangkung itu kembali berucap.

Tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun. ketiga pria brandalan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok gadis mungil dan malaikatnya.

" Hey.. terima kasih banyak. " Baekhyun berkata seraya memegang pelan lengan lelaki yang disebut malaikatnya itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

" Kau tidak mengenalku? " ucap lelaki jangkung dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Hening.

" Tidak.. Ah maksudku, Kau penolongku dari orang orang tadi kan? Haha. " gadis itu tersenyum garing.

" Lupakan! Kau tahu ini tidak gratis. "

" Maksudmu? "

" Kau berhutang padaku. "

Baekhyun menatap cemas lelaki dihadapannya. " Tapi aku tidak punya uang, Aku baru saja kehilangan koperku. Dan Aku hanya mempunyai ponsel ini saja. Tapi ku mohon Kau ja- "

" Ayo kita menikah. "

Oke, sepertinya Baekhyun perlu membersihkan kedua telinganya. " Apa Kau bilang? "

" Aku bilang, Ayo kita menikah. "

Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya. " APA KAU GILA?! ".

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun memasuki sebuah Apartemen dikawasan yang terlihat elit. Ia tampak melihat ke arah sana sini dan mengikuti langkah seorang lelaki didepannya.

Tepat berhenti di apartemen bernomor 61 Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ayo masuk. "

Lelaki itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

" Kau tidak akan macam macam padaku kan? "

" Melihat tubuh mu saja aku merasa sudah mual, Kau tampak seperti bocah panti asuhan. "

 _Dasar lelaki kurang ajar. Batin Baekhyun_

" Terserah Kau saja. " Baekhyun berjalan masuk mendahului lelaki itu. " Kau tinggal sendirian di Apartemen sebesar ini? Yang benar saja. " Ia melihat kagum kondisi apartemen mewah itu.

" Ya Aku tinggal sendiri, dan.. sesudah kita menikah Kau dan Aku akan tinggal disini. " jawab pria itu dengan santai.

" Kau-Kau kenapa memilihku sebagai calon pengantinmu? Bukankah banyak gadis yang pastinya tergila gila pada pria.. yaa setampan Kau. "

" Kupikir Kau terlihat gampang untuk dibodohi " lelaki itu duduk disofa dan mengambil dua gelas cola.

" Apa maksudmu? "Baekhyun memandang tajam pada pria kurang ajar itu. Sudah mengajak nikah dengan tiba tiba sekarang Ia dikatai bodoh.

 **Mohon bersabar ini ujian.**

" Sudahlah lupakan. Jadi.. Kau benar benar bisa membantuku bukan? "

" Oke. Tapi Kau tidak berbohong dengan imbalan itu kan? "

" Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda? "

" Oke, Aku percaya padamu. "

" Jadi namamu siapa? "

" Aku Byun Baekhyun. " Ia mengulas senyum tipis pada lelaki jangkung itu. " Panggil saja Baekhyun "

" Aku Park Chanyeol. " balasnya singkat.

Baekhyun diam

" Chanyeol? " ucap Baekhyun seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Kenapa Aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu? " Ia tampak diam dan memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok pria dihadapannya.

Lelaki jangkung, bersurai cokelat dengan bentuk rambut ika, terlihat sangaaattt tampan. Dan tunggu-

" KAU PARK CHANYEOL? COMPOSER LAGU ITU? " Baekhyun berteriak dan hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya yang sipit.

Chanyeol hanya mampu memandang santai dan tampak tidak peduli. Begitu berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo.

RnR.

PLease..

Trims. Wiwit :)


	2. Chapter 2

" Aku lelah dengan berita yang mengatakan jika Aku berkencan dengan banyak gadis . "

Chanyeol menegak wine yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya dikala Ia sedang dilanda banyak masalah. Sebelum sahabatnya Jongin datang dan memberi solusi untuknya.

mendengar ucapan Chanyeol Jongin tampak menaruh telunjuknya tepat di dekat pelipisnya. Terlihat seperti sedang berfikir.

" Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kontrak? "

Chanyeol hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Pria berkulit hitam itu.

" Kau gila! " Ia Memandang Jongin dengan raut tidak percaya.

" Ya bagaimana lagi? Orang tua mu memintamu untuk segera menikah. Sementara Kau sama sekali tidak memliliki seorang kekasih. Jangan bilang Kau ingin kembali pada Ire- "

" Cukup! " Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Jongin secara tiba tiba. " Jangan membahasnya oke? Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. " Ia berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang tiba tiba menaik. " Lagi pula dia itu sahabatku. " Ia tersenyum kikuk.

" Ya terserah padamu saja Hyung. " Jongin berdecak pelan. " Jadi bagaimana? Apa Kau tertarik dengan pernikahan kontrak? " Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan teliti.

" Dan Kau fikir wanita mana yang mau menerima pernikahan bodoh seperti itu. Itu mustahil. "

" Tenang saja, hari ini Aku akan pulang ke Bucheon untuk menemani kekasihku. Dan Aku akan membawakannya khusus untukmu, tepat nanti Lusa Ia sampai di Seoul.

Chanyeol diam dan berfikir selama beberapa menit. Sebelum kemudian " Oke Aku akan menuruti saranmu, asal itu tidak merugikan pihak siapapun "

" Tenang saja Hyung, serahkan semuanya padaku. "

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebentar lagi Ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari Chanyeol berkat Idenya itu.

 _Namun tanpa Chanyeol sadari, pria berkulit hitam itu merenung sesaat_

 _" Maafkan Aku Baekhyun. Aku harus melakukan ini. " Jongin membatin dalam hati_.

.

.

.

 **Agreement.**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Drama, Natural.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 **Chanyeol itu seorang composer, Ia sangat pandai menciptakan lirik dalam sebuah lagu. Karena sering kali di isukan dengan para gadis, kedua orang tua nya memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera menikah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sejujurnya Jongin melakukan hal ini karena terpaksa. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nya beserta Kyungsoo kekasihnya yang tak lain merupakan sahabat dekat Baekhyun.

Ia membohongi Baekhyun dengan cara memberitahu dia bahwa di Seoul banyak lowongan pekerjaan yang sesuai untuknya. Terlebih Baekhyun sangat menggilai uang, dalam artian bukan berarti Baekhyun gadis material. Tidak! Baekhyun sangat menggilai sesuatu yg menghasilkan uang.

Ya bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun sudah 5 tahun ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya lantaran sebuah kecelakaan. Dan Ia harus bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sehari harinya tanpa menyusahkan orang lain.

Walaupun faktanya Baekhyun bekerja disebuah restoran, namun itu tidak cukup. Itu semua dikarenakan kebutuhannya yang semakin membludak, sepertinya Ia butuh pekerjaan yang lebih menghasilkan bamlnyak uang.

Dan Akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo Kekasihnya. Jongin diam diam mempengaruhi Baekhyun untuk mau pergi ke Seoul dengan iming iming akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dengan gaji besar. Padahal itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Nyatanya Jongin hanya menjadikan Baekhyun umpan untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tiga detik tanpa berkedip. Ia merasa aneh dengan gadis ini. Bagaimana bisa Jongin memberikannya gadis seperti ini. Oke dia memang cantik, ralat! Cukup cantik maksudnya. Tapi apa Ia sanggup jika nanti gadis ini benar benar jadi calon pengantin sementaranya

" Memang kenapa jika Aku chanyeol? Ada masalah noona? " Chanyeol menekankan kata noona untuk bermaksud menyindir Baekhyun.

" Tch! Apa apaan itu? Aku hanya terkejut saja. Kau itu seorang composer terkenal , tapi kenapa Kau malah memutuskan untuk menikah muda? Apaitu tidak sedikit aneh? " ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

" Bukan urusanmu " Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

mendengar jawaban Chanyeol gadis mungil itu mendelikan matanya kesal. " Ya terserah Kau saja. Jadi.. Kau menyuruhku untuk berpura pura menjadi pengantinmu, begitu? " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol waspada.

" Ya. "

" Kau janji akan memberikanku sebuah imbalan benar? "

" Ya. " ketusnya kembali.

" Apa imbalan itu? " Baekhyun penasaran.

" Aku akan memberikanmu upah tiap bulannya. Anggap saja Kau sedang bekerja untukku. bukankah Kau datang ke Seoul bermaksud untuk mencari pekerjaan bukan? "

" Dari mana Kau tahu Aku datang kesini untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan? " Tanya Baekhyun penuh curiga. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

" Mengapa Kau memandang ku seperti itu? " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir saja Ia ketahuan jika Ia mengenal dan mengetahui Baekhyun dari Kim Jongin rekannya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain sebelum netranya kembali pada lelaki jangkung dhadapannya." Lupakan! Jadi Kau akan mengupahku berapa dalam sebulan? " ungkapnya.

" Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang Kau Inginkan, tapi itu tidak mudah. Kau harus menuruti persyaratan yang Aku ajukan. bagaimana? "

" Oke, dan Kau juga harus menuruti apa permintaanku. Janji? "

" Ya. "

" Jadi.. Apa persyaratan itu Chanyeol? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang Pria bersurai hitam legam, dengan wajah datar yang merupakan ciri khasnya tampak sedang melempar lempar keatas kunci yang Ia genggam.

" Ibu Aku pergi.. " Ucap pria itu seraya menaiki motor besarnya.

" Jangan berbalapan liar lagi! Ibu tidak mau mendengar aduan dari para pejalan kaki itu. "

" Iya Bu Aku mengerti. "

" Kau tidak ke kampus sayang?"

" Aku malas bu~ "

" Jangan bermalas malasan seperti itu, Ibu tidak ingin mempunyai anak yang nantinya menjadi seorang pengangguran. "

Pria itu hanya mampu mengulas senyum tipis mendengar omelan seseorang yang sudah membesarkan nya itu. " Mana mungkin Aku menjadi seorang pengangguran. Ibu kan mempunyai usaha butik " Cengir pria itu. " ah- apa Ibu akan pergi ke Butik? "

" Ya Ibu akan pergi ke Butik, Chanyeol baru saja menelfon Ibu. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang Chanyeol butuhkan. "

" Oh begitu.. " pria berwajah tirus menstarter motor kesayangannya. " Apa perlu Ku antar bu? "

" Kau ini, Sejak kapan ibu mau naik motor besar seperti itu? Sudahlah, Kau pergi saja nak. Dan berhati hatilah di jalan. " ucap sang Ibu seraya menghampiri anaknya itu. Ia sedikit megusap pelan bahu sang anak.

" Baiklah bu, sampai jumpa. "

 **Brrrmmmmm(suara motor besar)**

Pria itu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tertinggi. Dan dengungan suara motor yang terhitung sangat keras menghiasi telinga sang wanita paruh baya itu. " Dasar anak muda. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya setelah Ia selesai berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Kemudian Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung duduk saling berhadapan dengannya. Tampak beberapa kertas terlihat berada diatas meja yang menghalangi posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan itu

" Ayo kita buat suatu perjanjian. "

" Perjanjian apa? "

" Ya perjanjian pernikahan, Kau fikir kita akan menikah sungguhan? " Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Kepedean sekali, Aku kan hanya bertanya. " jawab Baekhyun dengan raut tidak suka.

 _"Menyebalkan sekali si telinga besar ini. " teriak Baekhyun dalam hati_.

" Aku berharap tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tentang perjanjian kita. Kau paham? " Chanyeol menatap wajah gadis mungil dihadapannya.

" Oke.. jadi hanya itu persyaratannya? "

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. " Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Itu hanya salah satu dari persyaratan yang Aku ajukan padamu. " Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya dengan menggunakan tinta berwarna merah.

" Pertama, setelah menikah nanti Aku akan membeli sebuah rumah untuk tempat dimana kita tinggal nanti. "

" Kau baru saja mengatakan jika nanti kita akan tinggal di apartemen mu? Kenapa sekarang tiba tiba berubah? "

" Setelah Ku pikir pikir, lebih baik kita tinggal disebuah rumah saja. Kau tau? Apartement ini tidak cukup besar untuk tempat kita tinggal. Lagi pula apartementku hanya memiliki ranjang satu. Apa Kau mau berbagi ranjang denganku hmm? " Chanyeol sedikit memajukan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa apan itu!? " jawab gadis itu dengan memundurkan wajahnya bermaksud menjauhi Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun. " Aku hanya bercanda. Dan ah.. tenang saja. Setelah perjanjian ini berakhir rumah itu akan kupastikan menjadi milikmu "

" Kau bersungguh sungguh? "

" Apa mulutku mengatakan ini sebuah lelucon? "

" Oke, Aku percaya pada- "

" Aku bahkan belum selesai berbicara. " potong Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas.

" A-ah maafkan aku. Silahkan Kau boleh lanjutkan. " Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Kedua, Aku ingin Kau yang membereskan segala sesuatu tentang keadaan dirumah. Baik dari sisi kebersihan kerapian maupun pekerjaan rumah tangga. "

" Itu terlihat seperti Aku seorang pembantu rumah tangga. " baekhyun berdecak keras seraya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berdeham keras mendengar penuturan gadis mungil itu. " Dan ketiga jika ada orang ketiga yang mengetahui tentang perjanjian ini. Maka surat perjanjian kontrak ini dinyatakan tidak sah. Dan kita membuat surat kontrak baru setuju? " lanjut chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa Ia setuju." Baiklah sekarang giliranku. " protes Baekhyun seraya merebut kertas yang berada ditangan Chanyeol. " Aku hanya meminta satu padamu. Aku hanya ingin jika pernikahan kontrak ini tidak lebih dari satu tahun. Bagaimana? " balas Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tajam.

Pria jangkung itu mebolakan matanya pertanda kurang setuju.

" Satu tahun Kau bilang? Apa Kau bodoh? Itu terlalu sebentar." Chanyeol tampak berbalik protes. " Bagaimana jika orang orang curiga tentang pernikahan kita. Itu akan semakin kacau! "

" Dan Kau tidak memikirkan masa muda ku eoh? Aku juga butuh seorang pendamping asal Kau tahu saja. "

" Kau fikir Aku tidak? "

" Ya, oleh karena itu selama kita menikah nanti Aku ingin dibebaskan untung berhubungan dengan siapapun. "

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun tampak membuang nafas kesal. " Ternyata Kau benar benar bodoh! Asal Kau tahu saja, Aku itu seorang public figur bagaimana bisa selama kita menikah nanti Kau memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain? "

" Lalu? " tanya Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan jemarinya.

" Ya tuhan! _KAU_ \- "

Oke Chanyeol berusaha menaha emosinya yang akan membludak itu. " Apa Kau ingin di cap sebagai wanita buruk? sudah mempunyai suami tapi masih saja bergandengan dengan pria lain. Kau mau dikatakan seperti itu? "

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. " Oke aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan pria manapun. Kecuali hanya teman saja. Setuju? "Baekhyun mengulurkaman tangannya bermaksud untuk mengajak Chanyeol bersalaman tanda persetujuan.

" Oke, deal Aku setuju " Chanyeol ikut mngulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Baekhyun." Dan sekarang Kau harus temani Aku untuk menemui orang tuaku. Paham? "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. " hah?! "

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki sebuah rumah yang yang tak lain merupakan rumah sang kekasihnya.

" Sayang.. Kau dimana? "

" Aku didapur. " Kyungsoo berteriak dari arah belakang.

Jongin pun menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang merapikan peralatan dapur. " Sayang, Aku membawa kabar gembira. "

" Apa itu? "

" Kita akan pindah ke Seoul "

Ucapan Jongin membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo tiba tiba berhenti " Apa Kau bercanda? "

" Aku serius. Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk berpindah tempat di Seoul. Ia mengatakan jika aku tetap di Bucheon itu akan membuatku bekerja bolak balik Bucheon-Seoul. "

" Kenapa Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Jika tahu begini mungkin Aku akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun. "

" A-ah itu, Aku lupa sayang. " Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sangat jelas Ia terlihat gugup.

" Apa Kau merahasiakan sesuatu? katakan! "

Wanita bermata besar itu memandang tajam mata kekasih yang tampak gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa Kau membawaku kesini? " protes Baekhyun ketika Ia sampai disebuah salon ternama.

" Cepat keluar, Aku sudah menelfon Ibu dari sepupuku. Dan sekarang Ia sudah menunggumu didalam cepat. "

" Aku tidak mau! "

" YA! " Teriak Chanyeol.

" Kenapa Kau membentakku! " Baekhyun menegakan badannya untuk memandang Chanyeol.

" Haruskah Aku memaksamu? Kau perlu pakaian Baek. Mana mungkin aku membawamu pada orangtua ku dengan keadaanmu seperti itu " Chanyeol meneliti pakaian Baekhyun yang menurutnya berantakan.

Sweater abu yang tampak kebesaran dipadukan dengan hot pants berwarna hitam serta rambut yang dicepol asal. Yang benar saja, itu sangat tidak fashionable.

" Ah Begitu, baiklah Aku keluar. " Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang Chanyeol maksud.

Ia masuk ke sebuah tempat yang tampak dari luar terlihat berbagai jenis pakaian yang highclass.

Ia membuka pintu utama, dan menelusuri jalan.

" Selamat da- Baekhyun!" Sapa seseorang wanita paruh baya namun tampak terlihat masih cantik itu.

" Oh bibi.. Bagaimana bisa- "

" Kau ya tuhan, Bibi sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu nak. " Wanita paruh baya itu berhamburan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

" Aku juga Bi.. bagaimana kabar bibi? "

" Selalu baik nak, Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu? kau tampak terlihat lebih kurus sayang. "

" A-ah itu Aku sedikit kelelahan selama di Bucheon Bi. " Baekhyun menggaruk telinganya gugup.

" Bibi sejak dulu sering kali berkata padamu, untuk tidak terlalu lelah" Wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas sesaat. "Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabar anak bibi hm.. Apa Kau tidak merindukannya? "

" Ap-apa? " Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya singkat. " Ah bibi Aku hampir lupa. Apa bibi mengenal Chanyeol? Aku tidak tahu mengapa Ia menyuruhku datang kemari Bi. " Potong Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

" Astaga! Jadi Kau itu calon pengantin Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bibi tunggu? Maafkan bibi nak, ayo kemari Bibi harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat. " ucap wanita paruh baya itu seraya membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan pakaian.

 **30 menit berlalu.**

Setelah selesai mengubah penampilan Baekhyun, Ia membawa Baekhyun menuju pintu utama menuju keluar.

" Wah itu sangat mengejutkan, Bibi fikir Calon pengantin Chanyeol itu Bukan Kau nak, Dan bibi yakin Chanyeol pasti sangat kagum padamu. " Wanita itu tampak merapikan beberapa helaian rambut yang mengahalangi wajah cantik Baekhyun. " Kau sangat cantik sekali" pujinya.

Baekhyun terlihat mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan sedikit bahu mulusnya namun terkesan sopan. serta dihiasi beberapa gliter yang membuatnya tampak elegan. Dan tak lupa rambut panjang Baekhyun dibiarkan terurai bermaksud menutupi bahunya yang sedikit terbuka.

" Mungkin anakku sangat menyesal jika melihat mu sekarang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol , terlebih Chanyeol itu seorang composer tampan dan cukup terkenal. " Wanita itu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih. " Maafkan sifat anak bibi waktu itu Baek. Dimaafkan?

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. " Bibi ini, tenang saja Bi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menaruh dendam apapun pada anak bibi. berfikiran saja Aku tidak pernah "

Wanita itu mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut "Ya sudah, Kau segera keluar. Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggumu. "

" I-iya bi, terima kasih banyak untuk apa yang bibi lakukan padaku hari ini. Bibi sudah baik sekali padaku. "

Baekhyun tampak menampilkan senyuman nya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Ia begitu tak enak hati dengan apa yang wanita parah baya itu lakukan. Itu sangatlah berarti untuk Baekhyun. Selama beberapa tahun Ia kehilangan Ibunya. Baru kali ini Ia merasakan lagi kasih sayang seorang ibu.

" Hati hati nak. "

" Iya bu, semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi dikemudian hari. sampai jumpa bi " Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sopan.

Ia segera bergegas untuk keluar dari tempat itu, dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

" Aishh Chanyeol pergi kemana! Menyebalkan sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa rasanya memakai sepatu dengan hak seperti ini aw-menyakitkan " Rintihnya seraya memegang kedua lututnya karena pegal.

Setelah berjalan jalan disekitaran parkiran mobil yang Chanyeol tumpangi akhirnya Ia menemukan Chanyeol dengan kondisi yang tidak terduga. Bagaimana tidak? Pria dihadapannya kini sudah berganti kostum. Awalnya Ia hanya menggunakan jacket mantel biasa namun sekarang Chanyeol tampak menggunakan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan jas rapi berwarna hitam dan tak lupa dasi kupu yang menghiasi di bagian depan kerah leher nya.

 _Tampan._

 _Oke Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mulai gila._

" K-kau sejak kapan bisa berubah seperti itu " Tanya Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru tampak sama terkejutnya melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat berbeda. Ia bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya dan terus menatap Baekhyun kagum.

" Hei jawab Aku! "

" Chanyeol.. "

Hening.

" YAK PARK CHANYEOL AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU! "

Chanyeol tiba tiba terkejut dengan teriakan melengking Baekhyun.

" YAK! " Chanyeol membalas teriakan Baekhyun. " Aku tidak tuli bodoh! "

" Kau sedari tadi ku panggil, Kau hanya diam saja. Apa itu tidak disebut tuli? "

" Aku hanya-hanya .. " gugup Chanyeol.

" Ah Kau pasti terkejut melihat penampilanku kan? Bagaimana cantik tidak? " Baekhyun sedikit merapikan beberapa helaian rambutnya.

" Cantik lubang hidungmu! Kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan penampilam awalmu tadi. " Bohong Chanyeol.

Jujur saja Baekhyun memang terlihat lebih cantik jika di dandani seperti itu. Chanyeol saja yang gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Kemudian Ia berdehem keras untuk mengubah sedikit kecanggungan tadi.

" Kenapa Kau malah diam? Ayo cepat masuk. "

chanyeol sedikit teriak karena tidak mau dipandang gugup oleh gadis mungil itu.

" Iya Aku tahu, tidak usah teriak bisa kan! "

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil kemudi dengan sedikit menghentakan pintunya kasar lantaran kesal pada pria bertelinga peri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Park tampak merapikan beberapa makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan. Awalnya Ia cukup terkejut dengan perkataan anaknya yang mengatakan bahwa Ia akan membawa calon pengantinnya malam ini. Namun nyonya Park justru senang ketika mendengar hal itu.

" Jadi, Chanyeol kapan datang kemari bu? "

Ucap Park Yoora yang merupakan kakak kandung dari composer tampan Park Chanyeol.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi, Kau bersiap siaplah. Ibu akan menelfon ayahmu dulu. "

" Baik bu.. " Wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan makan.

.

.

.

.

" Kau mengenal Bibi Song Qian? "

Chanyeol menatap sekilas Baekhyun, sebelum pandangannya kembali pada arah jalan didepannya.

" Ya, dia adalah Ibu dari sepupuku. Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa Kau menanyakan hal itu? "

" Tidak ada apa apa, Aku kan hanya bertanya. "

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena merasa sebal pada pria disampingnya.

" Ibu dan ayahmu.. apa mereka tidak akan mewawancaraiku? ah- maksudku mereka tidak akan menanyakan hal hal aneh padaku bukan? "

" Jika nanti orang tuaku menanyakan hal yang Kau tidak bisa menjawab, biar Aku yang akan menjawabnya. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan masih mengendalikan steering wheelnya. " Kau hanya perlu diam dan bertingkah sopan, Kau paham. "

" Ya.. yaa Aku paham. " jawabny malas.

Selama diperjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sampai Akhirnya mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat disebuah rumah Besar dan mewah.

" Kita sudah sampai, dan Kau jangan dulu turun. biar Aku yang akan membukakan pintunya untukmu. "

Baekhyun hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya dengan helaan nafasnya yang tampak gugup.

 _Cklek_.

Chanyeol membukakan pintunya untuk Baekhyun. Asal kalian tahu saja, jika rumah Chanyeol itu dipasangi cctv oleh kedua orangtuanya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol selama berada diruangan keluarga nya Ia harus beepura pura baik pada Baekhyun.

" Ayo pegang tanganku " bisik Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun

" Y-yaa.. "

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Tampak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

" Kau tidak perlu gugup. Kau cukup tersenyum dan bertindak sopan mengerti. "

" Iya Chanyeolll.. " geram Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum keluarganya menyambut hangat kedatangan Ia dan Baekhyun.

" Selamat malam Ibu.. " sapa Chanyeol ramah. " Aku tidak berbohong pada Ibu kan? Aku benar benar membawa kekasihku khusus untuk ibu. "

nyonya Park yang bernama asli Park Kahi itu hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya.

" Masuklah dulu Chanyeol, itu tidak baik jika kalian berdiam diri diiluar. "

" Baik bu.. "

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk dengan lengan yang masih setia digenggam oleh gadis mungilnya.

" Jadi namamu siapa? " Tanya Nyonya Park yang masih berjalan menemani Chanyeol dan baekhyun menuju ruang makan.

" Byun Baekhyun nyonya. " jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

" Apa apan itu, panggil Aku ibu nak. " Nyonya park menampilkan senyumannya. " Kau mengerti. "

" I-iya nyony- Ib-ibu maksudku. "

" Bagus, ayo Kau boleh duduk. " ucap nyonya Park seraya membawa Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol memandang Ibunya dengan raut muka yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

" Bagaimana bisa Ibu berbuat sangat baik pada gadis ini" batinnya.

" Chanyeol, kenapa Kau malah berdiri disitu nak? Ayo cepat duduk temani Baekhyun. "

" A-ah baik bu.. " jawab Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sempat diam karena kebingungan. " Noona mana bu? Aku sedari tadi tidak melihatnya. "

" Dia sedang berganti pakaian sayang, tunggu sebentar. " Nyonya Park mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis mungil yang disebut sebut sebagai calon menantunya itu. " Kau cantik sekali nak. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak salah pilih. " senyum Nyonya Park seraya menatap Baekhyun.

" Te-terima kasih bu, Ibu terlalu berlebihan. " Baekhyun sangat jelas terlihat gugup.

" Kau tidak usah gugup seperti itu, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga benar? "

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan sempat terenyuh mendengar kata 'keluarga' yang Ibu Chanyeol lontarkan.

" Ah Chanyeol, ayahmu mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Kau tahu dirumah sakit masih banyak pasien yang perlu ditangani olehnya."

" Aku tidak peduli, ayah ada atau tidak pun buatku itu tampak sama saja. "

" Jaga ucapanmu Chanyeol! " Bentak Ibu Chanyeol lantaran tidak suka dengan ucapan anaknya itu.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan suara bentakan sang nyonya besar itu.

" SeLamat mal- Ya tuhan Kau sungguh menggemaskan " Kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang bernama Park Yoora tiba tiba ada diruangan makan dan langsung berhamburan mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung mencubit pipi gadis mungil itu. " Kau benar benar tidak salah pilih Yeol, dia sangat cantik dan tampak menggemaskan. "

" Kau terlalu berlebihan _noona_. "

" Tapi Kau tidak salah kan? " Yoora langsung menduduki kursi disamping kanan Chanyeol.

" Wae? "

" Kau tidak sedang ingin menikahi anak dibawah umur bukan?

Baekhyun yang sedang meneguk air itu pun tiba tiba langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan kakak perempuan Chanyeol. " Uhuk. uhuk.. " Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan terkena air.

" Kau baik? " tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

" Ne.. " jawab Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

" Noona! Kau itu aneh aneh saja, bagaiman bisa Kau berfikiran seperti itu. Dia itu sudah berumur 23 tahun asal Kau tahu saja. " protes Chanyeol dengan memelototi sang kakak.

Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak anaknyaitu. " Hus.. sudah sudah tidak usah beradu mulut. Lebih baik kita makan saja seraya menunggu ay- "

 **Tap**.

" Selamat malam " Sapa seorang pria paruh baya namun terkesan masih tampan tampak memasuki ruangan.

" Ah Kau sudah datang " Ucap nyonya Park memalingkan wajahnya pada seorang yang baru tiba itu. " Ayo kita makan. Chanyeol dan calon menantumu sudah tiba disini. "

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menunjukan raut muka yang terkesan datar. Kemudian Ia langsung duduk dikursi yang paling utama menunjukan jika Ia adalah seorang kepala keluarga.

" Jadi Kau yang akan menjadi calon menantuku. " tanya pria itu dengan tegas.

" I-iya Paman.. Saya Byun Baekhyun senang bertemu dengan anda " jawab Baekhyun setengah mati berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan canggung.

" Orang tuamu tinggal dimana? "

Park Yoora dan Ibunya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan akan tindakan pria itu.

" Ibu dan Ayahku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu paman. " jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman. jujur Ia sempat terkejut dan mengubah ekspresi mukanya sejenak ketika pria itu bertanya tentang kedua orangtuanya.

" Oh maafkan paman, jadi Kau tinggal sendiri di Seoul? "

" Aku- "

" Dia berasal dari Bucheon. " Potong Chanyeol memandang ayahnya. " Dia merupakan anak tunggal dan tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menikah dengannya ayah karena Aku sungguh mencintainya. " Bohongnya.

" Kau benar benar tidak sopan, Aku tadi bertanya pada gadis ini kenapa Kau dengan seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku! "

 _Chanyeol berdecih.. " Selalu seperti ini. "_

Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi satu sendok japchae pada mulutnya cukup terkejut tatkala mendengar bentakan tuan Park.

" Park Yoochun apa yang Kau lakukan! Kau tidak sadar jika disini ada calon menantu kita, terlebih kita sedang berada diruang makan " Nyonya Park berusaha mencairkan suasana. " Baekhyun.. apa makanannya enak sayang? "

" Iya bu, Aku sangat menyukai masakan Ibu" puji Baekhyun pada mertuanya itu.

Park Kahi yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Park Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan gadis mungil itum " Ya sudah, makan yang banyak yaa.. "

Yoora yang menyaksikan kejadian dimana ayahnya membentak Chanyeol -lagi- hanya diam dan menikmati makanan yang tersaji.

" Ayo kita pulang! " Chanyeol bangkit dan Menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar.

 **" Auww-! "** Baekhyun merintih kesakitan lantaran Chanyeol terlalu kencang menarik lengannya.

" YAK! Kau tak perlu sekasar itu Chanyeol. " Yoora pun ikut berdiri.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah sejenak, namun emosinya yang sudah di ujung kepala itu sepertnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

" Ayo Baekhyun " Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun kembali namun dengan sedikit lembut dan membawanya pergi keluar dari kediaman keluarganya.

Baekhyun sempat membungkukkan badannya sebentar bermaksud pamit pada keluarga Park.

" Chanyeol! " Teriak nyonya Park dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat cukup tenang mengemudikan mobilnya, sesaat setelah Ia berseteru dengan ayahnya tadi.

" Chanyeol.. "

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah disamping kanan Chanyeol akhirnya mulai berani berbicara pada lelaki jangkung itu.

" Kau.. Kenapa Kau bertindak seperti itu pada ayahmu? "

Hening.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis mungil disampingnya.

" Kau seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu Chanyeol. "

" Bukan urusanmu.. " jawab Chanyeol ketus, namun terdengar mengancam.

" Bagaimana pun sifat ayahmu seharusnya Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau bah- "

 **Ckittttt-!**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat dipinggir jalan.

" Aku paling tidak suka ketika ada seseorang yang berusaha menasihatiku atau apapun itu. Terlebih Kau Baekhyun! Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku dengan baik. Dan Kau bukan siapa siapa untukku. Jadi jangan mencampuri urusanku! " Ucap Chanyeol dengan keras.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar sesaat sebelum maniknya menatap Chanyeol tajam " Ya Aku memang Bukan siapa siapa untukmu Chanyeol! " Baekhyun berusaha membuka sabuk pengaman pada kursinya, dan membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol untuk bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Brakkk!

Baekhyun membanting keras pintu mobil Chanyeol.

" Byun Baekhyun ! " Chanyeol berteriak cukup kencang dari dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menjalankannya bak bagaikan seorang pembalap motor liar. Jangan salah, Sehun itu sangat sudah ahli dalam bidang berbalapan motor ataupun mobil. Namun pada akhirnya..

 _ **CKIIIIITTTTT**_!

Ia mendadak menghentikan pergerakan motornya ketika Ia hampir saja menabrak seorang wanita yang berpakaian gaun yang tampak kusut. Ia membuka helmnya kasar dan turun dari motornya.

" YAK! " sentak Sehun menghampiri wanita itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

 _Mata itu bahkan Sehun masih sangat ingat._

" KAU/KAU? " ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

 _BackSound ( BigBang - GirlFriend )_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halloo~~**

 **Maapkeun cerita saya yang semakin absurd.**

 **Dan saya sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau memberi komentar pada kotak review saya huhu *lap ingus***

 **And, last.**

 **thankyou, chuuu~**

 **Wiwit. :-)**


End file.
